Willow
by Fandomgirllover
Summary: This is the story about a witch named Willow Hiver going into her second year at Hogwarts. But this is not going to be a normal year now that Albus Severus Potter is going into his first year. I am really bad at summary's the story is better trust me. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Magic! It's real! She couldn't believe it either. There are witches and wizards and magical creatures. And she's a part of this world. Willow Hiver is a witch (a girl wizard) and is in her second year at Hogwarts. What's Hogwarts you ask? Well no witch or wizard can do magic without a bit of training. That's witches and wizards went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of Willow Hiver's crazy second year at Hogwarts and this is how it begins.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Willow woke up to her noisy alarm clock. Sunlight was streaming through her window she squinted her eyes trying to see outside. It was a warm clear sunny day outside. Willow looked at her alarm clock. 6:30." I better get out of bed" she thought. "Before-"

"WILLOW" her step-mother screamed. "Get up right this instant! We don't want to be late getting to Kings Cross."

Willow looked over at her calendar. September first it read. She would be going back to Hogwarts. Today! "Yes"! She couldn't help but say it out loud.

Willow ran down to the bathroom to shower but was suddenly stopped.

"What do you think you're doing" said Allie willow's step-sister in a snappy tone. "Yeah you freak" said Katie who had come out of the bathroom. Katie was Willow's other step-sister and Allie's twin sister.

You see willow's parents got divorced when she was just three years old. Her mom moved to Australia so that meant Willow had to stay with her father. One year later her dad got remarried to the worst mother ever. Sarah Williams. When Willow's dad, Alan Hiver, got married Sarah already two one year old twin girls and they were no better than their mother. Sometimes she felt like she was Cinderella except there was no ball to go to and no prince to save her.

"Just let me into the bathroom" said willow in a really annoyed voice. "I have to be on time today"

"I was here first so you're going to wait down stairs with our NORMAL family" said Allie

As you can see her family didn't think very highly of her being a witch. And that was just because her family members were all muggles or non-magical people. That means Willow is a muggle born.

Willow started grumpily down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom step she could here har dad and step-mother whispering.

" we shouldn't send her to that freaky school this year Alan"

"It's who she is Sarah and there is nothing we can do that can change that"

" She's twelve years old and ever since we found out she was a you know what Allie and Katie have been uneasy around her" Sarah said the word her like the thought of her step-daughter disgusted her.

"That's not my fault Sarah"

Willow felt a pain in her gut like someone had punched her. Even though her family didn't like her being a witch she had a friend at Hogwarts that accepted her. Her best friend Bella Brooks. Willow had met her in her first year at Hogwarts. They were friends from the beginning and it was perfect because they were both in Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. There is Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the keen, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Hufflepuff for the loyal. In your first year the sorting hat is placed on your head and the hat tells you in what house you belong.

It took another four hours for everyone to get ready. But finally Willow had showered and now wearing a simple re t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. She was packed and ready to go.

They all piled in the car. Allie and Katie scooted as far away as possible from Willow in the backseat."There just jelous" that's what her dad had said to her when they all first found out she was a witch. But she seriously doubted that now. Willow looked out the window into the clear blue sky. She spotted an owl soaring by. It reminded her of Bella back at Hogwarts."I'll be there soon" she whispered to herself. And off they drove to Kings Cross station.

**Review and tell me if you want to hear more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got to Kings Cross it was fifteen till eleven. Perfect timing since the train leaves precisely at eleven. Willow and her father got out of the car. Alan opened up the car trunk and handed willow her bags and train ticket. Her dad then turned around got back in the car and drove off. He didn't even say goodbye.

The inside of the station was crowded as usual. Willow looked down at her ticket in her hand. Platform 9 and ¾ is where the Hogwarts Express is. She remembered what happened last year when she first looked at her ticket. When she first read platform 9 and ¾ she could feel tears threatening to fall."What a cruel joke to play on someone" willow had thought. But then right when she was going to turn back around and leave she saw something strange happen. A boy about her age just vanished through the wall separating platforms 9 and 10. "9 and 3/4"She thought "that's the way in!" Willow pushed the trolley straight at the wall. She started walking faster and faster until she was running full speed. Willow went straight for the brick wall and then all of a sudden she was standing at platform 9 and 3/4

The word Vanished pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I swear" said a shriveled up old women to a middle-aged man in bright green robes. The woman was talking to a wizard. "He just vanished just there" said the women pointing to the wall." Now I promise you it was just a trick of the light" said the wizard waving his hand over the muggle women's face. She looked flustered for a moment but, then she shook her head "yes, yes just a trick of the light" and with that she walked off.

Willow looked straight at platform nine and started walking toward it. Then she was running toward the wall. And then she was standing at platform 9 3/4.

It was beautiful. There were witches and wizards everywhere and a bunch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products zipping in the air. Then she heard something. Willow started to listen more closely to conversations. One name was repeated over and over again. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the chosen one. He was here last year too. His eldest son was starting his first year at Hogwarts last year just as Willow had. The boy was named James Potter. Willow didn't know him that well but, they had classes together and he was the newest in a long line of trouble makers. Harry Potter, Willow assumed, was here because of James again and his second oldest would be starting their first year at Hogwarts.

"Willow" a familiar voice called. Willow turned her head to see her best friend, Bella Brooks, running toward her.

Bella hugged Willow. She hadn't seen her since last year they had only called and written to each other. Bella had blond short hair, sky blue eyes, and she always wore a dress. Like Willow, Bella was muggle born. "Come on" said Bella "we don't want to be late".

The girls found an empty compartment on the train and sat down. They both started talking rapidly about their summers.

"I found all the books I could on care of magical creatures" Bella said excitedly =. Care of magical creatures was her favorite subject at Hogwarts. "I found all the books I could on charms and flying". Said willow with the same excitement. Charms is her favorite class at Hogwarts. And the both of them wanted to be on the quidditch team but, they still needed to practice more. Plus neither of them could get their own brooms. They both had muggle families.

Then the train whistle sounded and it lurched forward. And off they went to start their second year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorting Hat song- Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K Rowling pages 117 and 118.**

Nothing exciting happened on the train. All anyone talked about was Harry Potter and how another one of his kids was going to Hogwarts this year. What was so special about his kids anyway? Harry Potter is the one that is famous. And why does no one talk about the Weasley's they helped probably the most in the second battle of Hogwarts. A whole lot of them go to Hogwarts too. So why doesn't anyone give them credit? Why just Harry Potter?

It was late when they got to Hogwarts like always. "Firs' years this way" called out Hagrid. Hagrid is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and is the care of magical creature's professor too. That's one of the reasons Bella and Willow love care of magical creatures so much. Hagrid is the best.

This year instead of riding the boats up to Hogwarts all the second years and all the years after them would be taking the carriages to Hogwarts.

When the girls got to the carriages a few of them were already heading up to Hogwarts. Bella gasped. Willow was about to ask what was wrong but she saw what Bella meant. The carriages had nothing pulling them. They were pulling themselves! "I love magic" said Willow grinning while Bella still looked flushed.

Both of them got into one of the carriages. Bella still looked uneasy. Willow felt bad for her but, couldn't help laughing at the face she was making. "Excuse me" said a tiny voice. Willow looked over and saw a very small girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing a Hufflepuff robe like the girls were. "She must be a second year too" thought Willow "Or else she would be on the boats to Hogwarts. And she was too small to look much older than twelve. "Would it be alright if I sit here" asked the girl. "Of course" Willow answered. Bella looked like she was about to throw up now that the carriage started to move. "Thank you" said the girl sitting down. "My name is Willow by the way, Willow Hiver"."And I'm Bella Brooks". Bella started to get the color back into her face."My name is June" said the petite girl. "June Chance".

When you think of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you probably think of an ordinary boarding school. That's what Willow thought at first too. But no. Hogwarts is a castle. I you ever go to Hogwarts you got to live in a castle! It was the most beautiful place Willow had ever seen.

June, Bella, and Willow walked up the steps to the doors of the castle and then went straight to the great hall. The great hall looked just as it did last year. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a night sky and there were floating candles everywhere to light up the room and the staff chairs were in the front like always.

The girls took their seat at the Hufflepuff table and waited for the first years to come in for the sorting ceremony.

When the great hall doors opened everyone looked up to see the first years come through all jumbled together following the head mistress Professor Mcgonagall. The sorting hat was placed on the stool and all of a sudden it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not thing I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall'_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cup them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Were they are just as loyal,_

_Those Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw'_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any mean_

_To achieve their ends,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in the flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap."_

Once the song was over everyone cheered and clapped. Most of the first years just stood there raised both of her hands to silence everyone. I was her turn to speak.

"When your name is called you will come sit on the stool and place the hat on your head to be sorted."

"Ava Schmidt" she called first. Ava had the same face Bella had when she placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW" shouted the hat

The ravenclaws cheered with delight as Ava joined their table.

"Mia Maslow"

"SLYTHERIN"

"AMY PENA"

"SLYTHERIN" the sorting hat called again.

Many other names were called after that."Emma Henderson" was the first Gryffindor and her twin "Evelyn Henderson" was the first Hufflepuff. She seemed nice. It was upsetting to see them split up but, they were just two different people. Willow wished it was that way for her step sisters they were exactly the same.

"Rose Weasley" Mcgonagall said.

"And another Weasley at Hogwarts one more point to the scoreboard." Willow stifled a giggle.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat had barely touched her head for a second.

"Surprise surprise" thought Willow. All the Weasley's were in Gryffindor.

"Scorprius Malfoy"

It would be most likely for him to be in Slytherin. His family had a reputation for it like the how all the Weasley's were in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat.

Everyone in the great hall gasped including the teachers.

Scorpius, still in shock walked over to the Gryffindor table.

There was only one first year left now.

"Albus Potter"

"So that was his name" thought Willow. But wear had she heard it before.

As Albus walked up to the stool nervously everyone was whispering "Potter did she say Potter" and "Oh my goodness its Harry Potter's son."

"Today Please" called out James Albus' brother. That got a laugh. Mcgonagall glared at him. Albus lifted up the hat and put it on his head. "Like your father aren't you boy" whispered the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table cheered for him and his brother patted his back.

"There are a few things you should know before we start the feast" Mcgonagall announced. "The forest is forbidden to all students and our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to please tell you that there will be no Weasley products in the corridors." A few groans came from the crowd. "Now let the feast begin."

The food magically appeard on the plates. It still surprised Willow how much you could do with magic.

After the feast was over all the students started heading to their common rooms. The Hufflepuff dormitory was by the kitchens which Willow found out last year can be easily accessed.

Barrels surrounded the entrance to the Hufllepuff dormitory. To get in you had to play a certain rhythm on the barrels. This year it was a simple "1,2,3,4." When the girls stepped inside their eyes widened. It looked exactly as it had last year. There was yellow everywhere! Yellow chairs, yellow tables, and there were plants on every window sill.

Willow, June, and Bella went up to the second year dormitory and got ready for bed. Willow slipped under the yellow covers of the bed and tried to fall asleep quickly. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was hectic. There were first years trying to find their classes, and at least seven kids had to go to Madame Pomfrey (the school nurse basically) because of a Weasley product (thank you James Potter). The first class Willow had this morning was defense against the dark arts. It wasn't her favorite class but she did get an E in it last year.

The Professor was nice too.

Willow didn't want to be late on her first day. She had told Bella and June to meet her at the classroom since she was having a late start this morning. She was rushing down the corridor when a figure bumped into her and all her books fell out of her hands. Willow kneeled down to pick them up and so did the person that ran into her."I'm sorry, I am so so sorry" the boy kept saying. He must be a first year he was acting way to nervous for a silly thing like this."it's fine" Willow kept saying. Both of their hands reached down to pick up one of the books and their hands touched. They looked up at each other. The boy had sea green eyes and very messy black hair. Willow could tell he was trying to keep it neat. The younger boy looked very familiar."I'm Willow, Willow Hiver" she said standing up. The boy kept staring at her."um..." he said "My name is Albus Potter." That's why he looked so familiar he was Harry Potter's son! "Well Albus Potter it was very nice meeting you." Willow started to walk off but, instead looked back. Albus Potter looked quite lost. She remembered how lost she was on her first day. "Hey Albus" she called to him. He turned to face her confusion in his eyes. "What's your first class?" She asked. "Transfiguration" Albus responded. " I can walk you there if you like I know wear it is." "Then won't you be late to your class?" He asked almost concerned. "It's fine I'm sure the professor won't mind".

It was an awkward walk to the transfiguration room. They didn't know each other at all so, they didn't talk at all. People kept staring at them or they were staring at Albus for that matter. But it still felt strange.

"Well hear we are" Willow said as they approached the class room. "It was nice meeting you Albus I hope you have a good day and don't get lost again" she tried to say casually. Emphasis on the word tried."You too" Albus responded softly. He really was nothing like his brother.

When Willow finally got to her class everyone was there already and she was two minutes late."so much for being on time" she thought. She took a seat next to Bella. June was seating at the desk across from them next to a gryffindor boy. Willow could tell she was trying not to blush.

The defense against the dark arts teacher, Proffesor Boot, was writing something on the board about pixies."Miss Hiver" he said turning around."May I ask why you are late." She felt butterfly's in her stomach." I got lost" she stuttered out."I understand you only have been hear for a year and those doors are always changing" he said. Willow felt all the tension in her release. "But please do try to be on time tomorrow. Now let's get started!"

It was along lesson about pixies. For homework they have to write a eight inch essay about where you can find them. Next they had potions, then transfiguration, then history of magic, and then finally it was lunch time.

Bella,June, and Willow all sat down at the hufflepuff table. Bella and June went into a deep conversation about activities they wanted to do this year. But Willow was staring at the gryffindor table. She was staring at Albus to be exact. Not because she wanted to but, because he was staring at her! Willow waved hi at him trying to make things less awkward. Albus must have realized he was staring because he looked away trying to hide what he had been doing.

"Willow did you hear me" it was Bella. "No sorry what did you say?" She asked.

"I said before you came to defense against the dark arts Jason Wright asked June to sit next to him! That's who she was sitting next to!"

It might not sound like a big deal but, the three of them were the quietest people in school and nobody notices them. So this was kind of a big deal.

"That's great June!" Willow said. And she really did mean it she just had other things on her mind right now.

After they ate they made there way to the grounds. After lunch they had care if magical creatures with Hagrid, then they had charms, third they had astronomy, and last they had herbology.

After four hours of classes Willow made her way to the hufflepuff common room. Bella and June went to go look for Jason. Again Willow was glad June found a boy she liked but, worried she didn't want her to get upset if things didn't work out. "Boys" Willow said to herself "why do that get girls hopes up and then let them down." She would have gone with them but, they had home work in every class. Even in care of magical creatures! Hagrid hardly ever gave them homework.

It was almost eight when Bella and June came back. Willow was done with her homework by then and was reading Hogwarts a History in the common room.

June looked like she was about to cry. "He doesn't like me" she said "Jason already has a girlfriend and was just using me to get a good grade" tears were running down her face now. Willow didn't know what to say she never had boy problems before and neither did Bella.

Before anyone could see her cry June ran up to the second year girls dormitory. "I feel so bad for her" Bella said sitting down "Honestly I saw this coming" Willow Confessed.

Just as Bella was about to respond Professor Longbottom came into the common room. He was the head of Hufflepuff.

"Students I am pleased to inform you Quidditch tryouts for you house will be held this Friday at the Quidditch pitch. If you wish to try out please sign this form" he said as he put the sign up form on the nearest table."I hope to see you there" and with that he walked.

"You're trying out this year" Bella said more as a demand than a question. "I don't know Bella we agreed next year we would try out and plus no second years ever make the team" Willow stated. "Sure they do I'll show you" Bella then grabbed her arm and they half walked half ran down to the trophy room.

In the trophy room there were trophies covering the entire area. There were trophies from last all the way back to when Hogwarts was first founded. "Look at all these Hufflepuffs that made the team" Bella said pointing to trophies that Hufflepuffs won. Willow looked at all the trophies.

"Come over here" Bella said looking at a trophy."This Slytherin girl played when she was in her second year and until she was in her seventh year. Take a look."

Willow went over to where Bella was standing and saw the name she was pointing at."Sarah Williams" it read. It was so funny that Willow laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Bella asked. "Nothing it's just that Sarah Williams is my step mothers name."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella and June kept trying to tell her it was a coincidence but, she new it wasn't. What were the odds her step mother, that didn't want her to go to Hogwarts this year, is a witch herself. That was five days ago. Today was Friday the day if Quidditch tryouts.

Bella had convinced June to try out this year but not Willow. She wasn't ready instead of practicing all weak Willow was looking through old records trying to find out about her step mother.

All she found out was that Sarah Williams was a slytherin and she was in her house Quidditch team. There wasn't anything else she could find. Maybe it was just a coincidence and Willow was just paranoid. But she knew that wasn't it.

Willow started walking toward the Quidditch pitch. It was starting to get cold outside so, she chose to wear jeans, a purple cardigan, and her brown boots. She also decided to bring some more Hogwarts records with her just incase she got bored which was most likely since Hufflepuffs are the ones to try out last.

She made her way up the bleachers to the very to to have the best view. That and there was barely any people at the top so, it was easier to focus.

As she was about to sit down she noticed Albus Potter sitting all by himself. She had bumped into Albus twice more in the corridor. "Is this going to be a daily thing" Willow had said jokingly. She had meant It to be funny but all he did was shrug.

Willow decided to go over and sit next to him. "Hello there" she said while sitting down. She must have surprised him because he jumped a little when he turned around.

"Oh, hello" Albus said with a slight smile.

"I thought you would be trying out. You must be good considering you parents used to be athletes."

"No maybe next year I'm just here to watch my brother."

"Me too I'm just here to watch my friends."

Albus looked down at the papers she was holding. "What are those?" He asked. "Oh, just some old school records. The other day I found my step mothers name in a hogwarts trophy and I wanted to find out more but, I haven't found much."

"If you want I could help you look in the library" Albus said shyly. "You would do that?" She asked. "Why not tryouts are boring any ways."

The library at Hogwarts was huge with books every where. Willow loved it.

"Ok wear should we start Albus?" Willow asked.

"I guess we should look at some Quidditch records if you found the name in the trophy room and call me Al it's what all my friends call me."

"Friends" Willow thought "her and Al were friends now."

"Ok let's get started."

Al and Willow spent 5 hours in the library looking and they found nothing. "Maybe I should just give up" Willow stated sadly. "No maybe we are just looking in the wrong place" replied Al. "Maybe it's time we looked in the restricted section."

Willow thought about this for a moment. She never did anything to get in trouble before. Even when she was at her muggle school she was always good.

"Okay" she finally said. "We"ll do it but, you need a pass to get into the restricted section so we will have to go at night."

Al stared at her like she was crazy it took a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Ok meet me outside the gryffindor common room entrance at 10:00 I"ll be waiting for you."

"Okay then" Willow said smiling "it's a date."

As soon as Albus left Willow went to find Bella and June. The whole way back to the Quidditch pitch for some reason Willow wouldn't stop smiling.

It was one minute to ten and Willow was freaking out. For one thing she hardly knew where the Gryffindor entrance was and she hardly knew Albus too. In all her time at Hogwarts (which was only about one year give or take) she had not once broken a rule and now look at her. "Am I insane?" She asked to herself. The clock struck ten and just as Willow was walking out the door. "I am insane" she said walking through the corridor and making her way to the gryffindor common room entrance.

Albus was waiting out there for her and he looked as nervous as she was. "This your first time sneaking out?" Willow asked trying to sound tough. She didn't need the both of them being so nervous. He looked at her with a smirk on his face "like you have" he said. They made their way down all the steps and corridors and to the library.

Once in the library Willow was pretty sure she was about to start hyperventilating. Unlike muggles wizards and witches didn't have electricity so, there probably weren't any cameras around but, there probably is a spell that could detect that they were here.

Albus unhooked the rope that led to the restricted section. "I'll take the right side and you take the left" he said. Willow just nodded her head unable to speak. In the wizard world if something is restricted then there must be a reason for it.

The witch and the wizard must have been down in the library for at least an hour before they found something. Willow had been looking through old student records when she found her step mothers name. "I found it!" She told Albus a little louder then she meant to. The paper said this:

Name: Sarah Williams

EXPELLED

Miss Sarah Williams has her by been expelled from Hogwarts for the use of underage magic outside of school.

"If your step mom was expelled just because of underage magic then why would it be in the restricted section?" Albus asked. "I don't know, and I really don't like not knowing."

Willow made her way back up to the Hufflepuff common room with the student record of Sarah Williams at her side. She figured it wasn't something the librarian would miss. Willow was so lost in her thoughts about her step mother and Albus she hadn't even realized that Filch's cat had been following her the entire time.


End file.
